


Properly Wooed

by Saraste



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Courting, Fluff, M/M, Wooing, braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli braids Legolas' hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Properly Wooed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of braiding silliness. Didn't remember trying to write a perfect drabble was this difficult!

'And then you braid it in like this, closing with a bead…' Gimli states, hushed, voice a little rough. He kisses to the pale skin of Legolas' now exposed neck, hair shifted to the side, all the better for braiding thick red-brown locks among pale moonlight strands. The contrast is… enticing.

 

'And then?' Legolas all but _moans_. He arches like a cat under Gimli's touch, exposing more of his neck. He quivers impatiently, waiting, wanting. He's already braided pale strands to red.

 

'Then, master Elf, you have properly wooed your love and can proceed to disrobe them.'

 

So he does.

 


End file.
